Sweet Pickles (animated series)
Sweet Pickles is an animated Netflix series based on the ''Sweet Pickles ''books. The series set in an anthropomorphic city of animals with human-like personalites. Characters *Aardvark *Aardwolf *Addax *Adder *Agouti *Albatross *Accusing Alligator *Anaconda *Angelfish *Anglerfish *Anole *Ant *Anteater *Aoudad *Armadillo *Avocet *Aye-Aye *Baboon *Badger *Bandicoot *Barracuda *Basilisk *Bass *Bat *Bashful Bear *Busy Beaver *Bee-Eater *Beetle *Binturong *Bird-of-Paradise *Bison *Blackbird *Blackbuck *Blue-Footed Booby *Bluebird *Boa Constrictor *Boar *Bobcat *Bongo *Bowerbird *Brontosaurus *Buffalo *Bull *Bushbaby *Bustard *Butterfly *Buzzard *Cacomistle *Caiman *Clever Camel *Canary *Capercaillie *Capuchin *Capybara *Caracal *Cardinal *Cassowary *Curious Cat *Catfish *Chameleon *Chamois *Cheetah *Chevrotain *Chimpanzee *Chinchilla *Chipmunk *Chrysocyon *Civet *Coati *Cobra *Cock-of-the-Rock *Cockatoo *Cockroach *Colobus *Condor *Cormorant *Cougar *Cow *Coyote *Crab *Crane *Crocodile *Crow *Cuckoo *Curlew *Cuttlefish *Deer *Dhole *Dik-Dik *Dingo *Dodo *Doubtful Dog *Dolphin *Donkey *Dove *Dragon *Duck *Dugong *Eagle *Echidna *Eel *Egret *Eland *Enormous Elephant *Elephant Seal *Elk *Emu *Falcon *Fennec *Ferret *Finch *Fearless Fish *Funny Flamingo *Fossa *Fox *Frigatebird *Frilled Lizard *Frog *Gazelle *Gecko *Gelada *Genet *Gerbil *Gerenuk *Gharial *Gibbon *Gila Monster *Graceful Giraffe *Goat *Goldfinch *Goldfish *Goof-Off Goose *Gorilla *Grasshopper *Grebe *Groundhog *Guinea Pig *Guineafowl *Hamerkop *Hammerhead *Hamster *Hare *Hartebeest *Hawk *Hedgehog *Hen *Heron *Heterocephalus *Healthy Hippo *Hoatzin *Honeybee *Hoopoe *Horse *Hornbill *Howler Monkey *Hummingbird *Hyena *Hyrax *Ibex *Ibis *Imitating Iguana *Impossible Impala *Indri *Jacana *Jealous Jackal *Jackrabbit *Jaguar *Jay *Jellyfish *Jerboa *Kidding Kangaroo *Kingfisher *Kinkajou *Kite *Kitten *Kiwi *Klipspringer *Koala *Komodo Dragon *Kookaburra *Kudu *Ladybug *Lamb *Langur *Lemming *Lemur *Leopard *Loving Lion *Lighthearted Lioness *Llama *Lobster *Loon *Lynx *Macaque *Macaw *Magpie *Mammoth *Manatee *Mandrill *Mantis *Manul *Mara *Marabou *Marmoset *Marten *Meerkat *Mink *Mockingbird *Mole *Mongoose *Monitor *Moody Moose *Moth *Mouse *Muntjac *Muskox *Myna *Narwhal *Newt *Nighthawk *Nasty Nightingale *Nilgai *Numbat *Nutcracker Bird *Nutria *Nyala *Ocelot *Outraged Octopus *Okapi *Opossum *Orangutan *Orca *Oreamnos *Oriole *Oryx *Obstinate Ostrich *Otter *Owl *Oxpecker *Painted Dog *Panda Bear *Pangolin *Panther *Parakeet *Parrot *Partridge *Peacock *Peccary *Pelican *Penguin *Petrel *Pheasant *Positive Pig *Pigeon *Pika *Piranha *Pitohui *Platypus *Plover *Polar Bear *Polecat *Pony *Porcupine *Porpoise *Prairie Dog *Proboscis Monkey *Pronghorn *Pteranodon *Puffin *Playful Puppy *Python *Questioning Quail *Quelea *Quetzal *Quokka *Quoll *Responsible Rabbit *Raccoon *Ram *Rat *Ratel *Rattlesnake *Raven *Red Panda *Reindeer *Rhea *Rhinoceros *Roadrunner *Robin *Roller *Rooster *Sable Antelope *Salamander *Salmon *Sandpiper *Scorpion *Sea Lion *Seagull *Seahorse *Seal *Secretary Bird *Sengi *Serval *Shark *Sheep *Shoebill *Shrew *Shrike *Sifaka *Skink *Smelly Skunk *Skylark *Skua *Sloth *Smilodon *Snow Leopard *Solenodon *Sparrow *Spider Monkey *Spoonbill *Springhare *Squid *Squirrel *Starfish *Starling *Stegosaurus *Stingray *Smarty Stork *Sugar Glider *Swallow *Swan *Tahr *Takahe *Takin *Tamandua *Tamarin *Tanuki *Tapir *Tarantula *Tarsier *Tasmanian Devil *Tayra *Tenrec *Tern *Thorny Devil *Thrush *Thylacine *Tiger *Toad *Tortoise *Toucan *Tragopan *Triceratops *Trout *Tuatara *Tuna *Turaco *Turkey *Temper Tantrum Turtle *Tyrannosaurus *Uakari *Umbrellabird *Unau *Unique Unicorn *Urial *Vaquita *Velociraptor *Vervet *Vicuna *Viper *Viscacha *Vole *Vain Vulture *Wallaby *Worried Walrus *Warthog *Wasp *Waterbuck *Weasel *Weaverbird *Weta *Whale *Wildebeest *Wolf *Wolverine *Wombat *Woodpecker *X-Ray Tetra *Xenops *Xenopus *Xenosaurus *Xenurus *X-Rating Xerus *Xiphias *Yabby *Yakety Yak *Yapok *Yellowhammer *Yellowlegs *Zany Zebra *Zebu *Zorilla Episodes Season 1 #Very Worried Walrus/Goose Goofs Off #Me Too, Iguana/Stork Spills the Beans #Scaredy Bear/Fish and Flips #Elephant Eats the Profits/Jackal Wants Everything #Pig Thinks Pink/Happy Birthday, Unicorn #Xerus Won't Allow It/Quail Can't Decide #Turtle Throws a Tantrum/No Kicks for Dog #Nuts to Nightingale/Who Stole Alligator's Shoe? #Yakety Yak Yak Yak/Fixed by Camel #Hippopotamus Jogs for Health/Who Can Trust You, Kangaroo? #Rest, Rabbit, Rest/Moody Moose Buttons #Kiss Me, I'm Vulture/Zip Goes Zebra #Octopus Protests/Lion is Down in the Dumps Season 2 #Giraffe Helper/Ostrich is Silly #Lifeguard Meerkat/Beaver's Busy Friends #Duck's Rainy Day Parade/Impala Talents #Very Sly Fox/Anteater Lunch Munch #A Reindeer Christmas/Wise Old Orangutan #Squirrel Makes a Mess/Woodpecker Enters the Secret Club #Don't Make Rhinoceros Mad/Penguin's Ice Cream Dream #The Pretty Peacock/Jaguar Tries to Climb #Night of the Wolf/Bad Break for Buffalo #Badger's Robot S.P.3/Some Friend Was a Polar Bear #Wet Paint on Otter/The Story of Mayor Eagle #Python in the Grass/Mouse on the Moon #Mandrill Face/Cheetah's Great Race Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas